myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Zeichen des Blutes
Übersicht der Legenden und Vergangenheit * Dena und der Sternensohn - (Goldenes Zeitalter) Inneres Meer (Legende) * Die Harfe der Hohen - (Goldenes Zeitalter) Inneres Meer (Legende) * Der Schwur von Arnaght - (Silbernes Zeitalter) Asarinan, ca. 2000 v.P. * Zeichen des Blutes - (Silbernes Zeitalter) Asarinan, 412 vP. * Sternenmaid und Sonnensohn - (Silbernes Zeitalter) Asarinan, 42 vP. - Aldaron, 406 n.P. * Schattenfluss - (Silbernes Zeitalter) Asarinan * Das ElNarmir Tinril - Pondaron * Schattenwind - Pondaron * Mico - Neuzeit, Aldaron, 300 n.P. * Treffen auf Gondbar - Neuzeit, Aldaron, 370 n.P. * Im Zeichen des Schwertes - 405/406 n.P. Das Zeichen des Blutes Hell leuchteten die kristallenen Türme der alten Feste über das Grün des sie umgebenden Waldes. Aron Angharad. Hier im Herzen des Reiches der Wald&lfen lebten jene,die einsfe Auserwählten der Götten, waren, jene die einst herrschten über die Waldelfen von Asarinan. Nun lebte hier der Baumwahrer,der zweite nach seinem Hochkönig. Irio Weißhaar,so nannte er sich,der auch Graf des Hohen Hauses Lyridon war,des nunmehr zweiten nach dem erhabenen Hause der Hochkönige Irion. Für einen Elf jung noch an Jahren,so zählte er doch bereit£^ zwei Töchter zu seinen Erbinnen,jene so schön und lieblich, wie es die legendäre Tamiellan Sternenhaar gewesen war. Klug wie ihre Ahnen und begabt in der Magie leuchteten sie wie zwei neue Sterne am Himmel in der Frühlingsnacht auch in den Halle der Herrscher von Asarinan, bewegten die herzen vieler, die erringen wollten ihre Hand. Doch: Hoch var der Sinn dfer Töchter Denas,die Ildain Mondenstrahl und Ardena Sonnenstern genannt,denn wie Gemmen ihre Augen und Mond und Sonne das Haar,so sahen-sie nicht jene, deren Sinn war niederer Art. Die Maiden wandelten nicht alleine über des Waldes friegliche Flur,mit ihnen Zogen gar tapfere und mutige Jünglinge, bewandert in Gesang und Schwert,doch selten errang einer ihre Gunst,nur einer der Alteren Hand. So berichten die Barden wohl von Jaldar aus dem Hause Erynmir, der mit Liebe und Freundschaft das Herz der lieblichen Ildain errang,doch wie ihre Ahne,verband sie sich ihn nicht in angelobtem Bunde,obwohl eine Tochter ihrer Liebe entsprang. Von all diesen Jahren in Frieden und Glück sei nun nicht berichtet hier,erzählen soll indes dies Lied von jenen Traurigen Tagen,da Liebe endete und Haß begann • • • Geladen waren auch jene,mit denen er sprechen mußte, f wichtige Dinge für die Elfen es sicherlich waren, Doch die Schwastern,wie Elfenmäiden nun einmal sind liebten sich zu schmücken mit Gewändern aus feinstem Gespinst und Juwelen,die schienen wie das Funkeln ihrer Augen,doch ^ übertroffen noch von deren Blick, So erwarteten' sie voll bangerer Erwartung das Fest,denn iwußten sie wohl,das bitterlich umwerben würde sie manch tapferer Ritter,manch Jüngling aus Hohem Haus, Unter jenen waren nun auch Elfen,die der Schwestern Unmut oft riefen herbei,denn kannten sie nicht von manch anderem Fest den Prinzen des Hohen Hauses Eglamor,dessen Gemüt so feurig wie sein Haar,dessen Eifersucht und Gier sie schon erschreckte manches Mal? Selor hießen sie ihn - den mit der starken Hand.Und w$.r er dies nicht,der schon als junger Krieger das Heer der räuberischen Menschen von Allansir besiegt,der manch Kriegerschar geführt zum tapfren Siege,sei es im Turniere nun oder im Kriege? Er begehrte,und das wußte die schöne Elfe sehr genau,Ildain, wünschte heimzuführen sie in die Burg der Eglamor,auf daÄ sich ihre Linienen verbänden und hervorbrächten mächtige Grafen des Hohen Hauses Eglamor,nun Baumwahrer vielleicht auch,so stand des mächtigen Elfenprinzen Sinn, Er achtete nicht des einfachen Bundes zwischen Ildain und %aldar,des jungen Elfen,geheißen nach den Hohen Gipfelm und den Stürmen seiner Heimat Hoch-Erynrnir.Des Baumjuweles Krone war er,dessen Worte machtvoll waren,der nicht strebte nach des Kriegers Ruhm und Zauberklinge. Selten hielt er eine Waffe in der Hand und wenn,so half er nur in der Jagd,jung erhobener Falkenmeister seines Vaters-und nun des Grafen där Domäne Lyridon. Voll Sorgen nun Irio gedachte seiner Ahne,die ähnlich sich verband - und düstre Ahnung seine Sinne beherrschten /so-, manche Mal.Doch liebte er den Elfen als sei es sein eigener Sohn > und wünschte Ildain viel Liebe und Glück mit ihm,. iS /, 4 » 4 ff r 4 Die Sonne spendete ihr Licht allen die lebten hier und Stille lag über dem Land.Ein weißhaariger Eihf in mittleren Jahren saß auf einem Sitz aus Hol£,geschmückt mit weichem Pelz und dachte nach. Sein Sinn bewegte sich nicht in dieser Welt,seine Gedanken bewegten die Geschicke eines möglichen Wegs . Er war Irio Weißhaar,der Graf des Hohen Hauses Lyridon,L-Lerr dieser Domäne und der Fe$te Aron Angharad,die schon so manches gesehn.Einst war sein Platz jener gewesen, der der Hohen Herrin Tamiellan Sternenhaar gebürte, doch vergangen vor langer Zeit dieser Ruhm. Anderer war dem Hause Lyridon indessen erwachsen,denn tief verbunden mit dem Baum des Lebens war er und auch seine jüngere Tochter mit großer Liebe und gegebener Macht. Da blickte er auf und sah,wie eine junge Elfenmaid die Haäle betrat. Ein Kind des Waldes fürwahr,denn Blätter bekränzten ihre milchweiße leuchtende Haut,nicht Silber noch Gold berührte ihre Hia^ut. "Verzeih Vater,aber ich suche Ildain." so rein und klar wie Vogelgesang. "Sie bat mich ihr zu helfen,wenn ich mit meinen Studien fertig 1 sei." Jung war die Elfe noch, doch leuchteten ihre Augen schon voll Weisheit des Waldes und der Elfen. Kunde von ihm. "Meine Tochter,du magst Ildain finden in den Kammern der Schwerter." antwortete der Graf und voller Freude sah er auf die Erbin seines Vermächtnisses herab."Dort übt sie mit Tellani,was Jaldar ihr gelehrt." ITnd so verließ die junge Elfe rasch den Saal,eilte leichtfüßig die Stufen hinauf wie ein Reh den Kamm des Hügels,voller Anmut ihre Gestalt. "S ch'wes ter" sie mit sanfter Stimme Rief, als die Kammer der Schwerter sie sah. "Ich bin gekommen,wie du mich gebeten,was ist nun deine Begehr?" Und ein Lächeln der Schwerter begrüßte sie,die von hoher gestalt und schön wie einst ihre Ahne,so wird erzählt. Vr y ' W sprach si^jdie Stimme* ; m —“r^~rrr«~1 X:. Neben ihr eine jügere Elfe stand, anmutig wie eine Erle im Wind und von ähnlicher Gestalt. "Wollen wir gemeinsam die Rück-i kehr Jaldars feiern,denn gebührt ihm nicht ein großes Fest?" fragte jene,die. IIdain genannt. " Wahrli ch, denn ein Fest erfreu KIVr/r. * die mit uns leben und singen so lange schon.Laß uns bereiten,1 was dein Herze wünscht." Ardena sang."Ich werde die rufen,deren Lieder in Asarinan gerühmt und /. beliebt,und du magst bereiten mit Tellani die Hallen und das^Mahl für unser Fest?!" j "Du wärst meine Schwester nicht, kämen diese Worte aus eines anderen Mund.Sicherlich,so ist es beschlossen und so soll es sein!"die mondenhaarige Elfe sprach und einen Mantel um ihr^5 Schultern legte."Kommt und laßt uns beraten, was nun zu tun. ni 1 I !r j I?• . w\ w y Welch eilen und welch bereiten in Aron Angharad war,als der Schwestern und der Tochter Ruf an \ die Elfen der Feste erklang,denn gern erfüllten sie den Wunsch. Blumen und Ranken die Hallen wurden geschmückt, der kühle weiße Stein verhüllt mit feinster Weberei in Grün und Gold,Silber ,Weiß und Blau,denn seit alter Zeit dies die Farben des ersten Sohnes der Dena warn. \ Manch seltene,erlesene Köstlichkeit sie be- 1 )\ reiteten nun für jene die geladen zu diesem ( Fest,Freunde und Verwandte der Schwestern, auch andere nun.Denn Irio der Graf hatte sich einiges ausbedungen. Mit "Was- bist du so still und nachdenklich? fragte indessen deine Gefährtin Lyraine Dunkelmond,Tochter eines Hohen Hauses und Abstammend von der Tochter Ailda der Tara Dena selbst. "Das Fest,daß unsere Töchter geben mag ein Wendepunkt unseres Lebens sein. Mehr als jedes andere fürchte ich die Gaukelei,die Kämpfe dieser Nacht!" "Kämpfe?" Verwirrt schien die Herrin über Hof und Hallen nun,doch eine Antwort erwartete sie aus dem Munde ihres Gefährten nicht klangen sie mehr doch wie die Andeutung einer Weissagung. "Oh, XriO',wie kann ich dir helfen in deiner Ahnung nun?Sprechen zu^ Xldain und Ardena nun,daß sie hüten sich vor diesem Fest, oder warten nur und achten,was in den Hallen der Freude geschehen mag? " "Warte liebste Gefährtin mein und laß den Früchten unseres Erkennens die Freud'; ‘-.zu .singen, zu tanzen, sich zu vergnügen bei manch fröhli* cher Jugendspielerei ! " /-( .V ** ' i.' l jt *% So kamen sie von nah und fern,Söhne und Töchter der Hohen Häuser und manch geehrter Gast aus gemeinem Volk,denn Ildain und Ardena achteten nicht des Rahges Macht,einzig der Seele Freundlichkeit. Gewandet in edelstes Tuch so kamen sie,geannt hier seien nur jene deren Glanz erstrahlte sehr,Elvair Sternenschwinge,Prinz des erhabenen Hauses Irion,Erbe des Thrones der Hohen Könige,der erste unter ihnen nun.Dort war auch der Gwailas erster Graf Aerial Lichtbogen und Gefährtin,allein Kima war des Jaldar Schwester. Und auch der ^unge Kriegerprinz Selor Starkhand betrat den Saal mit hocherobenem Haupt. m Seine Augen suchten die junge Prizessin von Lyridon nun Ildain, gehüllt, in Weiß und Silber,glitzerdes Juwelenwerk schmückte ihr Haar,verzauberte die,• liebliche Gestalt,die manch Elf schön gern sein 1 y 4 genannt hätt. Doch an der Ebi.n Seit, ihr Gefährte schon hatte seinen Platz. Jaldar Eiswind achtete nicht der Blicke,die verfolgten bitteren Sinnes ihn,begrüßte nun mit großem Wort und Ildain selbst die, die eingeladen warn. Ardena indessen unter den Sängern stand und eine Weise spielte auf der Harfe die einst Dena gegeben hat. Klänge verzauberten den Glanz der festlichen Halle,die nur selten sonst gehört.Und schien es nicht,als erblühten die Rosen und Lilien der Gebinde erneut zu wunderbarer Pracht? Das Fest begann und man vergnügte sich - die Blfenritter berichteten von mutiger und Tapferer Tat. Und hat nich ich den Drachen besiegt,der in der Höhle der Schneegijpfel lebt e, befreit die Maid des Dorfes tief im/ Tal? Und hat nicht ich gesiegt gegen der Menschen Prahlerei,so erzählt man sich von da und dort. Ardena lächelte nur,spricht man diese Proben zu ihr,denn mit der Bardin Herz sie unterschied Wahrheit von Prahlerei.Der Drache * einzig ein Bär,die Maid ein Jäger alt und schwach,die Menschen ; . eine Räuberhorde nur wie es oft sie gab. Ildain indes mit Jaihdar wandelt durch der Gäste Schar.Sie sprach mit jeraem Prinzen dort und fand auch Worte für einfache Jäger die sie lange nicht gesehen. Und ihre Schönheit überstrahlt das Licht,erweckt den Wunsch sie zu besitzen in des Eglamorers Herz. Tellani nun der Lyridonerin Tochter nun ist fern von diesem Ort, eine Freundin rief sie kurz vor dem Feste in die Waldhöhen fprt, "Ich werd sie endlich erringen!" ge Eglamorer schwört. "Des Erynmirers. Hand sie unwürdig ist.Und nicht länger soll sein,sie sein!" n. \ i« I |>: $V\ it der rothaari— />• 12 "T“T Und so wartet er und tritt auf Ildain .zu,^ ■III als einen Moment Jaldar ihre Seite verläßt , . ; . :$>;$ • denn ruft ihn nicht des Vaters V'ort? «y..- \ Als Falken meister weiß er welcher % W Adler das Geschenk würdig dem Hohen Könige sein mag. 1 Und Selor sieht die Stunde gekommen und ergreift des Lyridoner Tochter > f - . erst sanft am Arm,' ■ £ .• • "Ich grüße dich lieblichste aller“' : Schönen!" er in sanften Worten spricht,' i; - ■ i . — -11 —- mnsp r* % V.v* doch Xldain blickt auf und erkennt,was er fordert von ihr- nun. "Prinz der Eglamorer,nun, was ist euer Begehr?Wünscht ihr zu sehen meinen Vater oder einen anderen Gast?Ich.helf t euch gern,wenn ihr erlaubt?" r "Ich möchte sprechen nur dich,holde Maid und siehst du nicht mein Herz verzehrt sich aus Hiebe zu dir ? Xch bitte dich, o Xldain,so erhöre endlich mein Wörtlich bitt dich nur um eines,werd meine Gefährtin nun und gelobe dich mir an.So mag unser-rjLeben weiterhin fruchtbar und strahlend sein!" Xldain erbleicht,sie weiß,was er verlangt und löst ihre Hand. Zornig erhebt sie ihr Hab£t und deutet auf ihn. "Geht und sprecht dies nicht wieder aus, Vermessener, der i^alb seid.Prinz der Eglamorer., i ch erhöre nicht euer Wort, denn Hlerz und Hand gehören einem anderen schon!" "Ich weiß!" erklingt des Eglamoress Stimme und bitter wie die Mandel des Arlisbaumes ist ihr klang,Gift des Hasses ist ihre? Klinge."Ihr,Ildain Mondenstrahl nichts als eine junge Närrin seid,denn was verbringt ihr euer Leben mit einer Schande,einem Falkenmeister der nichts wert.Ihr werdet I denkt an Tamiellan Sternenhaar und / / Mv sehn und fallen tief ihre Frucht." "Geht!" und Bitterkeit begleitet der Lyridonerin Stimme <)4 "und seid nicht länger unser Gast,denn würdig ward.ihr unserer Gesellschaft nie!" Doch Selor Starhand weichet nicht,nur höhnisch lacht. "Hört ihr nicht die Worte meiner Gefährtmn!Geht!" Jaidar schließlich spricht,denn inzwischen riefen ihn jene,die sich Sorgten, und alleine ist er nicht,denn Seinen Schritten folge Aerial und Iriho, selbst der junge Prinz des Hauses Irion. So knurrt denn Selor zornig und wendet sich,dreht noch einmal seinen Kopf und spricht:"Ich weiche doch nicht für lang, Falkenmeis t er, sehn werdet ihr, was ihr davon habt!" -J So verläßt des Saales Helle, die Fröhlichkeit ist vorbei ^ und Xldain weinend in Jaldars Arme sinkt.Doch Ardena erhebt ^ stolz i den Kopf und blickt dorthin wo der Eglamorer ging. • ; tm Und er wirft den Stab vor des Fal-A' v Zeit euer Wort!Verweigert euch^nicht, denn ihr könnt es nun nicht!". - v ■ ! Eresmsusasf* -o VV M JT kenmeisters Füße noch eh dieser oder gar Ardena £fies • erhindern kann.Und so ist er gefordert nach alter Tradition zu einem Duell er weiß,daß dies der Eglamorer plante - Niederlage und TodL Ardena schüuckt,denn verweisen oder aufhalten kann sie das Verhängnis nicht,sie darf es nicht. Gelegt. in die Bände Aenes und der Hohen ist Jaldars Leben bereits... Doch Ardena weint nicht! Sanft wie ein Vinterwind ist ihr / $ z re Gemüte nun,nie anders als der Rose Dorii. Kalt erhebt sie sich und spricht. "Dann sei dies Duell das letzte Mal Fff da ihr Lyridon betreten mögtlDie Domäne ist nun euch verschlossen - euch und allen A Kindern euerer Familie - was auch folgen mag!" ylv Der Tag ist grau,der Nebel kalt. Doch versammeln sich die Vasallen zu bezeugen die Tat. , Selor tritt in die Mitte des Feldes ein Krieger ganz und 7 gar.Matt blitzt des Schwertes Klinge.Gewändet ist er nur in y Stoff und Leder,denn verboten ist im Duelle der Panzer aus _ feinem Metall. Auch Jaldar kommt,er wählte des Waldes Grün,während Selor in Oler Farbe des Feuers glänzt. ^"Ich bin bereit der Falkenmeister spricht.Der Kampf beginnt und verwoben sind der Klingen Spiel. Er währt sich tapfer 'eine kalte Klinge bohrt sich in sein Herz. Selor geht,während Ardena an des Sterbenden Seite niedersinkt. Sie lauscht seinen Worten - die letzten die es sind,zu übermitteln Ildain und Tellani was geschah "Es- war nicht recht Tellani,verzeih Ildain. Ardena erhebt sich. Sie weint nicht.Sie befielit den Vasallen > doch dann fällt Ildains Liebster • • aber die Ehre unserer Häuser... verzeih • • trauert nicht um mich ht i zu Bergen den Körper',bis I'ldain wiederkehrt ,dann kleidet sich die junge Elfenmaid in das Gewände der Trauer und des Boten und reitet entgegen der Feste und Stadt Hochkönig residiert. Sie muß der Schwester und den Eltern die schreckliche Botschaft bringen. "Jaldar ist tot es war die Hand des Eglamorers,die ihn erschlug. Es war ein Ehrenduell.Selor wußte es konnte er ihn beiseiteschaffen,Ildain, um dich endlich zu gewinnen." Die junge Baumwahrerin spricht langsam, voll Trauer ist ihre Stimme,doch sie zeigt es vor anderen nicht. "Die Stärke Lyridons ist in dir!" spricht Irio indessen und nimmt seiner jüngeren Tochter Hände."Und groß ist die Macht deiner Magiekomm mit mir zum Baum des Lebens,ich muß sprechen mit dir," Zurück bleibt Ildain,die weint und trauert um Jaldar. Ardena erfährt indessen anderes- und erschrickt,denn schon baTd nur so soll sie die Bürde zweier Ämter tragen. Ihr Vater erzählt von einem Traum Feenlande gehen wird. Ardena weint nicht, Ihre Trauer ist anders,sie empfindet still. Dann reisen sie heim um einen geliebten Sohn zu bestatten. er weiß,daß er bald in jene .. 2. V , V * hl überlasst ihn mii?!11 bittet II— dain und spricht'mit ihrer Tochter.Dann bereitet sie ein Boot allein,befiehlt den Körper Jaldars in es zu betten und setzt sich selber hineim.Blau wie das Wasser des Flußes ist ihr Gewand und weder Mutter nocht Vater,noch Schwester noch können sie überreden zu bleiben. Sie segelt in einer dunkelen,sternklaren Nacht von dannen und "Bettet ihn nicht in die Erde Tochter V M Ss ist,als zöge ein Teil Lyridons mit ihr. •< o endet hier die Geschichte Ildains und nichts mehr wird erzählt in dieser Geschichte von ihr. Tellani nun die Tochter srächt Zuflucht in einem stillen / Tal,zu üben sich zu leben in Einkalng mit der Natur. Irio aber reitet abermals davon,als Vasallen ihn rufen we — gen schrecklicher Gefahr. / eine riesige Katze tötete ihn.Nun,auch Lyraine verzweifelt ,doch sie zieht aus und erlegt den Mözr&er ihres Gefährten mit eigener Hahd,obgleich die Katze den anderen Er fällt Arm ihr raubt. Lyraine Einarm kehr nach Lyridon zurück. Uhd Ardena Sonnenstern tritt vor des Hochkönigs Thron und schwört in aller Stille den zweifachen Eid,Nun ist sie Gräfin und die Erste im Baumwahreramt. Mv §*§ "Du suchst Ildain?Sie ist gegangen!" kalt ist das Wort der Gräfin nun.Sie wendet ihr Gesicht um nicht des Eglamorers Gestalt zu sehen. "So hast du nun doch verloren,was du gewonnen geglaubt! Aber denke nicht,daß ich vergebe dir.Niemals Eglamorer! Den Frieden meiner Familie zerstörtest du mit deiner Gewalt I und aufrecht erhalte ich meinen Schwur.Geh und sein unsere VJl Häuser auf wwig getrennt!" Selor erschauerte,denn er wußte Ardena sprach aus tiefster Seele und so ist es verzeichnet,da der Sippenstreit zwischen Eglamor und Lyridon begann,das Zeichen des Blutes beherrschte die Worte und Taten Ardenas und Selors wenn jedweder 'Elf •sie beisammen sah. Mochte auch der Hochkönig vermitteln,es half nichts.Des Eglamorers Hand hatte gesäht die dunkele Frucht. So ende ich diese Schrift in gedanken an jene Zeit,die selbst ich sah und erlebte. Mögen die Dargestellten auch nicht das gesagt,was ich geschri ben habe, so ist es doch bis auf weniges wahr, dies k x/>, ^ ! ! ’IA: wissen meine Fürstin und ich.In ihren Aufträge schrie ich dies nieder für jene,die nicht mehr erlbben konnten, was damals geschah. 3 Taliar Schönkind Schreiberin der Hallen von Aron Angharad dreißig Jahre nach jenem Geschehen r4'\, ]] (Anmerkung Barain Schreibfeders: Taliar war meine Mutter und ich veiß,daß sie diese Worte damals für Ardena und ihre Nachkommen selber niederlegte.Meine Mutter bemühte sich immer gerecht zu schreiben,auch wenn ihr dies hier vielleicht nicht immer gelang,Ich konnte diese Schriftrolle,oder besser eine Abschrift,die ich zu meiner Übung fertigte, nach Aldaron retten, auf dass noch heutige Generationen von jenem erfahren, was damals in Asarinan geschah und zwei Hohe Häuser bis heute entzweite. Denn Selors und Ardenas Kinder, es waren Rion Abendwind und Merdan Silberauge, trugen die Fehde bis Pondaron und Rion in seinem Herzen auch noch heute gegen die Neu-Lyridoner fort. Es ist ein Segen, dass die Nachkommen Renjes, der Tochter Ardenas, nicht mehr nach Rache verlangen. Aldamar, im Siwan 407 n.P.) Kategorie:Prüfen